The application of intense light, a non-ionizing phototherapy, has been reported in over a thousand scientific publications to have therapeutic efficacy for a wide range of disorders in humans without any observed harmful effects. Light has been demonstrated in cell culture to increase mitochondrial respiration, increase ATP synthesis, increase heat shock proteins, induce transforming growth factor β-1, and increase nerve cell proliferation and migration. Light has been tested in animals to facilitating wound healing, promote the process of skeletal muscle regeneration, and reduce infarct size in ischemic heart muscle by 50 to 70% in an induced experimental model in rats and dogs. Light in the near infrared spectrum, which penetrates the scalp and skull, can significantly reduce damage from experimentally induced stroke in rats and rabbits, and to improve the memory performance of middle aged mice, and reduce damage from acute stroke in humans. A method of treating psychiatric disorders using light energy is needed.